


What a Night

by TheMisfits



Category: Actors RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisfits/pseuds/TheMisfits
Summary: 车好难开，我决定下次走路。一次翻车的驾驶，一锅巨柴的炖肉。（然而！我已经根据某人的意见把那些据说不仅不辣还很搞笑的情节做了删改！！）（某人还说名字应该叫《水管坏了》，充满后现代主义消解意义的气质= =）





	What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> 车好难开，我决定下次走路。  
> 一次翻车的驾驶，一锅巨柴的炖肉。  
> （然而！我已经根据某人的意见把那些据说不仅不辣还很搞笑的情节做了删改！！）  
> （某人还说名字应该叫《水管坏了》，充满后现代主义消解意义的气质= =）

Frank记得第二次见到Sammy已是多年后。那晚他结束表演回到化妆间，像往常，点燃一根烟，就听见有人敲门。

他说进来吧，一个矮小的黑人男孩局促地探进身，手里攒着一张纸。Frank自觉在识人方面没有过多天赋，还是认出了那张混有拉丁人特征的脸。

“呃，我看了您的演出，Sinatra先生，非常棒，我很喜欢。可以……可以请您签个名吗？”

Frank这才注意到男孩手里握着的纸是他的照片。他微笑着答应，写完递回给对方时随口说道：“你叫Sammy对吧？之前和爸爸叔叔一起表演那个小孩。”

他看着Sammy脸上浮现出惊讶的神情，随后转化为掩盖不住的狂喜。“您……您记得我，先生？”

“记得啊，我们几年前在底特律见过面。最近怎么样？好像没见过你了？”

“我入伍了，上个月才回来。”

“哦，想不到。”他想象对方穿军服扛枪的画面，忍不住抿嘴笑了笑。“对了，等会儿这里有点活动，你知道，化妆间的聚会，几个朋友瞎聊喝点酒什么的。愿意留下来吗？”

“当然，先生！”

“叫我Frank就行。”  
——

聚会结束后用了什么理由把Sammy带回住所，Frank记不清了，大概是“现在太晚，回我那里过夜吧”一类。Sammy没有拒绝，Frank怀疑他可能不会拒绝自己提出的任何要求。

通常Frank带人回家遵循两点原则：1. 这个人是他的崇拜者。没有什么比任意使用一个崇拜者，听对方哭喊出自己名字更能满足他的支配欲望，也没有谁比崇拜者更对他言听计从，维护他在私人领域的绝对权威。2. 他自己有兴致。今晚，他看着Sammy拘谨地坐在角落，黑眼珠偶尔试探性望向自己，得到微笑作为回应后慌乱垂下脑袋的样子，各种古怪的幻想已经在脑海中旋转扑腾，逐渐成型。

两点都到位了。  
——

等他终于和今晚的玩伴独处时，Frank发现自己面临一个大问题：他不知道该如何挑明真实目的。这本来不难，但Frank不确定Sammy这个年纪对娱乐圈拿不上台面的游戏规则了解多少。

好吧，没事，先试一试。

“Sam，我很喜欢你。”他挥手示意Sammy靠近一点，伸手拍了拍他的脸。“你非常有天赋，我看得出，也希望你走得更远。”

他在这里停顿了两秒，继续说道：“但在这个行业，如果想走得远，你需要讨好一些人。”他的手转向对方已经解开、挂在胸前的黑领结，慢慢拉下来，“这些人可能有特殊要求，一些……成年人的要求，你明白吗？可能需要你暂时把身体交出来，嗯？”

这他妈太尴尬了！Frank觉得自己像那些傻里傻气为孩子做性教育的家长，决定如果十秒内Sammy还搞不明白，就直截了当用行动向他解释。

“我……我明白了。那你需要我把身体交出来吗，Frank？”

那副顺从模样让Frank一瞬间想当场把男孩按墙上操哭。冷静，第一次还是要费心点。

“主要想帮你了解大概是怎么一回事。这不是强迫，你可以拒绝。”

Sammy当然没有拒绝Frank的任何要求。  
——

Frank指引男孩爬上床，四肢着地摆成跪趴姿势，打开双腿。光是这个诱人姿势就足以勾起他的欲望，但还不至冲昏头脑，让他注意不到对方快把床单揪成布条，双腿也控制不住地颤抖。他轻叹一声，倾身向前，手背刮了一下对方面颊，用那种他知道能迷死人的腔调低语：“放松，我会好好对你的。”

Sammy着实放松下来。Frank退回去，开始仔细给自己的手指涂润滑。觉得差不多了，他将涂满润滑的一根手指轻轻摸上对方身后的入口，一边缓慢推进一边说：“这样做必须用凡士林，除非你想进医院治你被操烂的屁眼，记住没？这次我先帮你，下次你自己准备。”他突然意识到自己又变成这副教训人的口吻，马上软下声音，“先放松啊，放松就不疼，乖。”

趴着的男孩在被侵入的瞬间发出一声惊呼，后穴突然绞紧，随后听话地放松下来。Frank的手指开始在内壁开扩抽插，一开始并不顺利，Sammy不断小幅度扭动身体，发出意味不明的咕哝声，突然咕哝转化成一声长长的呻吟，头颈随之仰起。

Frank知道自己找到位置了，刻意在下几次抽送时大力顶住那个点，成功让对方毫无廉耻地乱叫起来。

“感觉很好吧？说了我会好好对你。”

“谢……谢谢……啊啊啊啊！”

他觉得Sammy准备好了，在叫声中塞进第二根手指，加快了速度，更狠地戳向刚被开发的位置。对方叫声更大了，臀部开始有节奏地向后挺，配合他的动作。

“你反应倒挺快。”Frank略惊讶地说，插入了第三根手指。这次肠壁没费多少时间便接纳了新的宽度。Frank扶着Sammy的腰搅动了几下，试探性停住，后者懊恼地闷哼一声，继续向后挺动，一深一浅在手指上操着自己，轻轻叫着Frank的名字。这幅景象直接让Frank感觉下身硬得快爆炸。

“差不多了。”他抽出手指，“腿再张大点，我要进去了，乖，不疼的。”说毕压上Sammy，把自己送了进去。

现在轮到他惊叫了。男孩紧致温暖的内壁差点让他就地交代。“你也太让人舒服了！”他在对方臀瓣上拍了一把。

他估摸着Sammy的适应程度，确定没问题后开始在那个早已湿润的洞口进出，节奏稳定地将自己顶入深处，狠狠磨过对方的敏感点，换来一阵阵意乱情迷的呻吟。快感在每次抽插中聚集，更奇妙的是，看着身下快失神的男孩，一股难以言说的征服欲涌起，甚至超越了做爱本身的肉体享受。这种征服欲迅速演变成某种暴虐欲望，Frank突然想随便做些什么，无聊的，毫无意义的，去打扰、羞辱对方，高高在上欣赏对方无措的模样。

“喂，我听说，”他低下头凑到Sammy耳旁，喘着气说，“他们在军队会特殊对待那些个头小又没什么力气的男孩。是你吗？他们有用你吗？像我现在这样？”

Sammy突然安静了，身体也停滞下来。Frank见状更用力地顶了一下，逼出一声尖叫。

“我在问你话，他们有用你吗？”

更狠的一下。

“求你，Frank，我不想……”

“他们直接在营房里干你，还是喜欢到外面？”

“求求你……”

“你是不是也和现在叫得一样大声？哦对了，他们是不是更喜欢用你的嘴？”

“没有！没有！都没有！求你了，先生！”

他发现Sammy在哭，没有夹杂迷狂或快感，纯粹委屈地哭，身体随着抽泣声一抖一抖。他意识到自己有点过分，不管发生了什么，这孩子显然不愿回忆入伍的事。

“对不起。”Frank喃喃道。

他恢复到先前的节奏，同时一只手在对方胯下摸索，握住对方的分身，配合抽插有技巧地撸动。Sammy的呻吟很快重新取代了呜咽，Frank更剧烈地操弄那具身体，没过多久就让他尖叫着射了出来。高潮后过于敏感的身体显然承受不住继续的索取，扭动着想逃离，被Frank一把固定在原位。

“再忍忍，很快了。”

几下大力插入后，Frank呻吟着射在了男孩体内。

“你表现得很好。”事后Frank放松地翻身躺在床上，闭着眼对空气说道，“别担心，那些东西会自己流出来。要洗澡的话，去用外面的浴室，屋里这间水管坏了。”  
——


End file.
